


Take That

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate use of Repulsors, Steve in awe, Tony Being Tony, creepy crawlies, not for a good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you thought it was safe to get back in the water-</p>
<p>oh wait. wrong story.</p>
<p>or where Tony needs to stop letting the bots make messes and not clean them. ew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That

Steve heard the "Oh my god!" screamed as he exited the elevator. He sprinted down the hallway, shield at the ready and prepared to break through the workshop doors. They were already open, JARVIS having the foresight to minimize damage. 

What he saw upon entering made Steve pause mid-step.

Tony Stark: Billionaire Genius Playboy Philanthropist; was crouched on a workbench, repulsor on his left hand firing madly at a small skittering creature on the floor. One hit finally connected and Tony cheered, "Ha! Take that you damn cockroach." He then noticed Steve. And the expression he couldn't quite hide. 

"What? They are disgusting and crawly and probably won't die from a nuclear blast. But hey, my repulsor gets them. Wait Steve, where are you going-"

Steve, who had long since lowered his shield, calmly turned from the 'genius' and walked from the lab. He was no longer in the mood to discuss what he had originally come down there for.


End file.
